Game of Thrones
by Friday Queen
Summary: Regina en a marre d'entendre Emma et Tink parler de cette série, un jour elle décide de s'y mettre aussi.


Note : Il y aura des spoilers de la série Game of Thrones donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu ou qui ne sont pas arrivé jusqu'à la saison 4 épisode 6, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fanfiction car cette série est le sujet principal !

Disclaimer : Once Upon a Time et Game of Thrones ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages.

**Game Of Thrones**

_Regina en a marre d'entendre Emma et Tink parler de cette série, un jour elle décide de s'y mettre aussi._

Regina entra dans le Granny's puis aperçut Emma avec Tink assises dans un box et Ruby, debout plateau à la main, en train de parler. Elle savait que la fée et la serveuse était devenue amie, mais il était étrange de voir Emma avec Tink. Non pas qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun, mais le fait que la fée l'ait connu jeune et que le Sauveur était la mère de son fils rendait le tout assez étrange... Faute à sa malédiction et aux 28 années où le temps s'est arrêté.

Regina s'approcha des trois femmes et comme depuis leurs retours du Pays Imaginaire deux mois plus tôt elle vit avec satisfaction que personnes ne la regarda avec mépris. Il semblait que le fait que Snow White ait annoncé qu'elle les ait sauvé soit suffisant pour les habitants de Storybrooke. Tellement qu'elle avait été proclamée maire à nouveau, personne n'était assez qualifiée pour toutes les contraintes administratives que le poste réclamait.

" J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps ! " Disait Ruby tandis que Regina arrivait à leur hauteur.

" Comme tout le monde je pense. " Lui répondit Emma.

" Regina salut ! " S'exclama Tink en voyant son amie arriver.

" Bonjour. "

Le maire s'assit aux côtés de la fée et face au Sauveur.

" Qu'es ce que vous voulez? " Demanda Ruby.

Regina commanda son café habituel, la serveuse hocha la tête et partie chercher la commande de la brune.

" Il me tarde tellement de voir Daenerys botter le cul à tout le monde avec ses dragons. " Dit Tink.

" Des dragons ? Quoi ? " Demanda la brune.

Emma se mit à rire.

" On est en train de parler de Game of Thrones, c'est une série. "

Regina regarda son amie la fée.

" C'est pas ce truc que tu regardais la dernière fois ? Cette série pornographique. "

" Héé ! " S'exclamère les deux autres femmes en même temps.

" C'est pas une série pornographie ! " Répliqua Emma.

" Pourtant quand je suis arrivée, il y avec une scène qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination. "

" Oui bon, c'est pas que ça. " Répondit le shérif.

Ruby arriva à cet instant pour amener son café au maire.

" Et voilà. "

" Merci Miss Lucas. "

Cette dernière s'assit aux cotés d'Emma, alors qu'elle allait commencer à parler sa grand mère l'appela, un client ayant besoin d'elle. Ruby se leva en soupirant.

" En tous cas, il me tarde la reprise dimanche ! " S'exclama la serveuse avant de partir.

Emma et Tink lui sourirent et Regina se contenta de lever un sourcil.

" Autant que j'ai envie de rester, je dois y aller. " Annonça Emma.

Elle finit son chocolat chaud et se leva.

" J'ai du travail à faire. " Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Regina.

" J'attend effectivement encore deux rapports Shérif Swan. " Lui répondit le maire, lui offrant un sourire.

Une fois qu'Emma fut hors du restaurant, Tink se mit à rire en voyant Regina qui ne quittait pas des yeux la mère de son fils.

" Quoi ? " Demanda le brune en se tournant vers elle.

" Non... Non... Rien. "

XXX

Regina était debout dans sa cuisine le téléphone à la main.

" Allô ? " Répondit Emma.

" Bonsoir Emma. J'ai quel... "

" Regina ? Es ce que ça peut attendre une petite heure ? "

La brune fronça les sourcils, un peu choquée.

" Euh... Oui, mais ça ira... "

" Très bien, je t'appelle plus tard. "

Emma raccrocha sans rien ajouter. Regina regarda son téléphone, surprise et un peu contrariée. Il semblait que le shérif était trop occupée pour elle. Elle serra la mâchoire n'aimant pas être rejetée ainsi. Mais comme elle lui avait dit un peu moins d'une heure plus tard la blonde l'appela.

" Oui Regina ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? "

La brune eut envie de lui répondre sarcastiquement mais elle n'en fit rien.

" Je ne sais pas si Henry t'en a parler, mais ce week-end il va faire du camping avec sa classe. "

" Ah oui oui, il me l'a dit "

" J'ai signé son autorisation, mais il faut que toi aussi. "

" Oui pas de souci. Demain c'est bon ? "

" Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. "

" On peut se rejoindre au Granny's vers 9h30 ? Après que tu ais déposé Henry à son école. "

" C'est bon pour moi. A demain alors. "

XXX

Regina arriva dans le restaurant de Storybrooke et vit Emma près du bar en compagnie de Tink, en train de parler avec entrain.

" J'étais tellement excitée quand j'ai entendu à nouveau la musique du générique. "

" Tink... Je te signale que tu n'as qu'à attendre que trois semaines pour voir un nouvel épisode. Moi ça fait presque un an ! "

" Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas voir Daenerys pendant tout ce temps. "

Ruby apporta la boisson à emporter à Emma.

" Chut, je ne veux pas savoir quoi que se soit. Je n'ai pas pu voir l'épisode d'hier. "

Tink et Emma se tournèrent vers la serveuse complément choquée.

" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda la fée.

" J'ai du aider ma grand mère en cuisine. Je le vois ce soir. " Dit Ruby avant de les laisser pour s'occuper des autres clients.

" Bonjour. " Annonça Regina une fois arrivée au bar.

Les deux blondes la saluèrent en souriant.

" Emma, j'espère qu'hier tu ne m'as pas rapproché au nez parce que tu étais en train de regard ta série. "

Les yeux du shérif se mirent à briller soudainement, et du rouge apparut sur ces joues.

" Incroyable. " Répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Pour sa défense Regina, c'était un très bon épisode et ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu... "

" Peut importe. " Dit-elle, toujours contrariée se rendant compte qu'elle avait été mise de côté pour une série télévisée.

Le maire sortie un papier de son sac et le tendit à Emma.

" L'autorisation d'Henry. "

XXX

" Tu devrais vraiment essayer Regina, cette série est géniale. " Dit Tink.

" Je t'ai déjà dit que cette série pornographique ne m'intéressait pas. "

" Mais si, je suis sure que tu aimerais. "

" Tu dit ça parce que c'est la première série que tu regardes. "

" Pas du tout ! Emma m'a montré plusieurs séries et films, mais Game of Thrones c'est une seule chose à laquelle j'ai accroché. "

Regina fit la moue.

" Allez, ça serait bien que tu regardes, comme ça on pourrait en parler. "

" Tu en parle déjà avec Emma et Ruby... "

" Oui mais j'ai aussi envie d'en parler avec toi. "

Le maire lui sourit, des fois elle oubliai que la blonde était son amie et qu'il était donc normal qu'elle veille partager des choses avec elle.

XXX

Regina ouvrit la porte de sa maison pour trouver Emma de l'autre côté, la brune la salua et fit rentrer l'autre mère de son fils.

" Tink m'a dit de te les donner. " Dit la blonde en lui tendant des DVD. " C'est cool que tu t'y mette toi aussi. "

Le maire fronça les sourcils en prenant ce que lui donnait Emma.

" Quoi ? Mais... Je n'ai rien demandé. " Lui répondit-elle.

" Ah ? "

" Elle a du mal comprendre. "

" Peut importe. Henry est en train de camper, tu peux essayer de regarder ça se soir. "

XXX

Regina tenait dans sa main les trois premières saison de Game of Thrones, et un verre de vin dans l'autre. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle considérait à regarder cette fameuse série. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était seule chez elle, elle pouvait effectivement regarder la télévision pour faire passer le temps. En soupirant elle mit le premier épisode sur dans son lecteur DVD.

Trois épisodes plus tard, elle appela Emma.

" Allô ? " Répondit la blonde.

" J'espère qu'Henry ne regarde pas cette série avec toi ! "

" Hein ? "

" Game of Thrones... Il ne regarda pas ça avec toi ? "

" Quoi ? Non mais je ne suis pas folle quand même. Bien sûr que non. "

" Bon ça va alors. "

Le Sauveur se mit à rire.

" Tu en es où ? "

" Je viens de finir le troisième épisode. "

" Déjà ? Et alors, tu trouves ça comment ? "

" C'est pas mal, mais je ne vois pas ce que cette série à de si extraordinaire par rapports aux autres. J'ai juste parfois l'impression d'être à nouveau dans la Foret Enchantée. "

" Vraiment ? On en reparle dans quelques épisodes Regina. "

" Si tu le dit. "

Un rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone.

" Par ailleurs je trouve que Jaime Lannister ressemble à ton père. "

" Quoi ? Non mais du tout ! "

" Oh si avec son armure scintillante et ses airs supérieurs il y a tout à fait des airs avec ton paternel. "

" Mais... "

" Oui bien sûr, si on oublie sa relation incestueuse avec sa sœur. Tu savais que ton père avait un frère jumeau ? Peut-être que.. "

" Regina ! "

La brune se mit à rire à l'air outrée de l'autre femme.

XXX

" Ned Stark est mort ! " S'exclama Regina en rentrant dans le petit appartement que partageait Emma avec Henry.

" Bonjour à toi aussi. "

" Oui, oui bonjour. "

La blonde se mit à rire.

" Sinon oui, il est mort. "

" Mais c'est censé être un personnage important. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit mort ? "

" Surement parce qu'une épée lui a coupé la tête. "

Le maire la regarda méchamment.

" J'ai vu oui. "

Emma rit à nouveau et prépara un thé pour Regina.

" Donc, je suppose que tu commences à aimer cette série. "

" On peut dire ça. "

Le shérif cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

" Quel est ton personnage préféré alors ? "

" Je ne sais pas si j'en ai un que j'aime vraiment plus que les autres, mais la plupart des femmes sont assez géniales. "

" Je suis d'accord. "

XXX

" Kathleen Stark. " Dit Regina, quelques jours plus tard.

" Hum, quoi ? " Demanda Emma.

" Tu m'as demandé mon personnage préféré la dernière fois, c'est Kathleen Stark. "

La blonde hocha la tête.

" J'aimerait qu'Arya soit ma fille aussi. "

Emma se mit à rire.

" Et Daenerys alors ? Tink ne jure que par elle. "

" Je peux comprendre, elle est bien mais c'est pas tout à fait mon personnage préféré. "

XXX

" D'accord, Daenerys était totalement géniale. "

Le shérif s'assit aux côtés de la brune.

" Pourquoi qu'es ce qu'elle a fait ? "

" Elle a fait semblant de donner un de ces dragons pour à la fin tuer le maître des esclaves et maintenant elle a une armée. "

" Ah oui, c'est la classe ce moment. "

" Oh mon Dieu, et il y a les Marcheurs Blancs ! "

Emma regardait Regina avec amusement, c'était juste comique de voir l'ex Méchante Reine parler avec passion de Game of Thrones.

XXX

Le maire rentra dans le Granny's et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Tink avec qui allait prévu de boire un coup.

" Bonjour Madame le Maire que puis-je vous servir ? " Demanda Ruby en arrivant jusqu'à la table.

" Je prendrais une part de tarte et un café noir. "

" Tout de suite. "

Quelques minutes plus tard la serveuse arriva avec sa commande.

" Mon Dieu Ruby, tu as vu Tyrion qui est accusé du meurtre de... "

" Hey Hey !Chut ! " S'exclama Regina.

Les deux femmes regardèrent le maire de façon confuse.

" Je ne veux pas savoir, j'en suis qu'au début de la saison 3. "

Tink eut les yeux qui se mirent à briller.

" Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que tu avais commencé à regarder ? "

La brune haussa les épaules.

" Je voulais regarder tout les épisodes avant qu'on puisse en parler. "

" C'est pas malin, j'aurais pu te dire ce qui allait se passer inadvertance. " Ajouta Tink.

" Maintenant que vous le savez, toutes les deux, ça n'arrivera pas. "

XXX

" Emma ? Bonsoir. " Dit Regina en trouvant la blonde de l'autre côté de sa porte.

" Bonsoir Regina, je ne te dérange ? "

" En fait j'allais regarder un épisode de Game of Thrones. "

Oui, ça elle le savait. Elle allait même regarder l'épisode 9 de la saison 3, celui où Kathleen allait se faire tuer. C'était peut-être de la curiosité malsaine, mais elle voulait être là quand la brune allait s'en rendre compte.

" Je peux le regarder avec toi ? "

" Mais tu l'as déjà vu. C'est un épisode de la saison 3. "

" Je sais, mais une bonne série, c'est aussi une série qui se regarde à nouveau. "

Regina hocha la tête et conduisit la blonde jusqu'au canapé. Les deux femmes s'assirent et regardèrent la télévision. Emma se rapprocha doucement du maire lorsque le mariage tournait à sa fin. Elle vit la brune froncer les sourcils quand les portes se ferment, enfermant les Stark dans la salle.

Emma sentit qu'elle eut la chair de poule en entendant l'orchestre jouer the Rains of Castamere et en voyant Lady Stark debout. Peut-être que c'était pas une bonne idée de voir cette scène à nouveau se dit-elle en ayant une boule dans la gorge.

Du coin de l'œil elle voyait que Regina était mal à l'aise, puis sembla se détendre à la vu d'Arya. Et elle sourit.

" Elle va retrouver sa famille. " Dit-elle.

Emma sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus et ne lui répondit pas, ayant peur que sa voix la trahisse.

Lorsqu'à la télévison Lord Walder fit cesser la musique Emma inspira fortement, se préparant psychologiquement à la suite. C'était de la torture de voir Lady Stark qui comprenait ce qui allait se passer.

Regina sursauta en voyant un personnage poignarder la femme de Robb Stark et porta ses mains à la bouche, totalement choquée. La suite n'arrangeai en rien son état.

Emma entendit un petit cri de surprise de la part de l'autre femme lorsque Lady Stark reçu une flèche à l'épaule.

Regina ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Oui, se dit Emma, c'était définitivement de la torture de voir Lady Stark essayer de marchander avec Lord Walder pour la vie de son fils alors qu'elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle vit donc à nouveau son personnage préféré, le même que Regina, mourir en silence.

Ce silence accompagna la prochaine minute dans la maison du maire et lorsque cette dernière se tourna vers Emma, elle vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Tu le savais ? "

" Oui. " Répondit la blonde, la voix tremblante.

Soudain Regina lui asséna une forte claque à la jambe.

" Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! " S'exclama-t-elle, des larmes coulant ses joues.

" Je voulais que tu le découvres comme nous tous. "

La brune se leva brusquement et partie se chercher un mouchoir.

" Et Arya qui... Mon Dieu, elle ne saurait jamais que ses autres enfants sont en sécurité. "

Emma hocha la tête tristement.

" Je vais maudire Tink pour m'avoir obligé à regarder cette série, et toi aussi ! "

" Quoi ? Oula, on se calme Regina... "

" On se calme ? Je te signale que Kathleen vient de se faire tuer. C'était horrible. "

Regina s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

" Tu veux qu'on regarde l'épisode suivant ? "

" Non, pas dessuite. Il faut que je digère celui là. "

" Je comprend. "

Emma éteignit la télévision.

" C'est pour ça que tu es venu le voir avec moi ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer. "

" Oui, je voulais t'apporter un peu de soutien moral. "

Regina leva un sourcil.

" Mais même en sachant ce qui allait se passer, c'était aussi horrible pour moi. "

Le maire se mit à rire.

" Heureusement qu'Henry n'est pas là, sinon il se demanderait ce qu'il se passe. "

" Ça c'est sur. "

XXX

Regina frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma avec Henry à ses cotés. La blonde leur ouvrit en souriant, c'était sa semaine avec son fils à la maison. Ce dernier partie poser ses affaires dans sa chambre laissant ces deux mères seules dans l'entrée. Emma posa la tête sur l'encadrement de la porte et regarda la brune avec affection.

" Tu veux rester manger ? " Proposa le shérif.

" Euh... Je ne voudrais pas déranger... "

" Mais non, en plus ce soir c'est le nouvel épisode de Game of Thrones. Et comme maintenant tu es à jour avec le reste du monde on pourrait le regarde ensemble. "

Le cœur d'Emma battait à toute allure en attendant la réponse de Regina.

" Oh, oui avec plaisir alors. "

La blonde lui sourit et s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer dans l'appartement. La famille mangea ensemble avec bonne humeur, puis en début de soirée Emma envoya Henry dans sa chambre pour qu'elles puissent regarder la télévision tranquillement.

" Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir moi aussi cette série ? " Demanda-t-il légèrement contrarié.

" Henry, je te l'ai dit. Tu ne regarderas pas Game of Thrones avant tes 16 ans." Répondit Emma.

" Ou tes 30 ans... " Ajouta Regina.

Leurs fils fit la moue, mais les laissa quand même. Il devait avouer qu'il était assez heureux que ses mères partagent quelque chose. Maintenant qu'elles s'entendaient bien, il sentait comme si sa famille était complète.

XXX

" Mon Dieu, pauvre Sansa. " Dit la brune.

Emma se rendit compte que Regina avait beaucoup de compassion avec la rousse. Était-ce parce qu'elle se retrouvait un peu dans ce personnage ? Mariée de force à un homme, obligée de faire ce qu'on attendait qu'elle sans broncher, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune femme pleine de rêves ? Elle espérait juste que la femme assise à ces côtés n'avait jamais été aussi mal en point qu'était Sansa Stark dans la série. Emma eut la soudaine envie de prendre la main de Regina, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement, reportant son attention à l'écran.

" La seule relation durable de cette série : Cersei et le vin ! " S'exclama Emma devant une scène où le personnage avait un verre à la main.

Regina se mit à rire à la réflexion de la blonde, et cette dernière se dit que c'était l'un des plus beaux sons qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Du coin de l'œil elle regarda l'autre mère de son fils et lui sourit. Elle se demanda soudain quand es ce qu'elles étaient devenues si proches. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait qu'elle allait se retrouver un dimanche soir à regarder une série télévisée avec Regina elle lui aurait bien rit au nez. Et pourtant c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

" Je l'adore. " Annonça Regina.

" Qui ? "

" Olenna Tyrell... "

A l'écran la femme était en train d'avouer qu'elle avait fait partie du complot qui avait tué le Roi pour protéger sa petite fille du monstre qu'il était. Emma hocha la tête en s'imaginant Regina capable de faire un acte identique pour sauver Henry.

" Moi j'aime Margaery. " Répondit Emma d'un ton séduit.

La brune se tourna vers elle un sourcil levé.

" Quoi ? C'est vrai, elle manipulait Joffrey comme elle le voulait... "

Regina se sentit étrangement soulagée de cette réponse.

" Et puis... Natalie Dormer quoi... "

" Quoi Natalie Dormer ? " Demanda Regina, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

" Tu as des yeux ? C'est juste une des femmes les plus sensuelles de la planète ! Elle est tellement sexy et belle ! "

Le maire n'était certainement pas satisfaite d'entendre ces mots de la bouche d'Emma et se contenta de grogner une réponse.

" Tu trouves pas ? " Renchérit la blonde.

" Si, si... Elle... Elle est belle. "

Emma fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se pouvait-il que Regina soit... Jalouse ? Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, la blonde se mit à rire.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Majesté, vous êtes toujours la plus belle d'entres toutes. "

Regina se raidit et se tourna brusquement vers l'autre femme.

" Très drôle Miss Swan. "

Outch, elle avait touché un point sensible. Pour sa propre sécurité Emma ne rajouta rien et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

XXX

Le dimanche suivant Regina retourna l'invitation, et Emma mangea dans la maison du maire et de son fils avant de s'installer devant leur série télévisée.

" Ils ont un enfant pour Roi ! Ils sont fous à Westeros. " Déclara Regina a la fin de l'épisode.

La blonde se mit à rire.

" Je suppose que tu te portes volontaire pour être leur Reine. "

" Exactement ! " Répondit la brune.

Emma leva un sourcil.

" Et moi, je serais quoi dans l'histoire, Votre Grace ? "

" Mon chef de la garde royale évidement. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui... Il semble que tu ais des prédispositions à me sauver. "

Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément, se remémorant de l'épisode du Wraith.

" Vraiment ? Tu me fais assez confiance pour me confier ta vie ? "

" Oui. " Répondit simplement Regina.

Emma se demanda soudain quand la conversation avait prit une tournure si sérieuse et personnelle. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tous rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que la brune continuait de la regarder dans les yeux. Regina pouvait sentir la tension entre elles monter.

" Quoi que, peut être que Reine de Westeros n'est pas l'emploi le plus sur du monde. "

La blonde se mit à rire, brisant ainsi la tension.

" Pas vraiment non. "

" Régente du Nord peut-être... " Proposa Regina, faisant mine de réfléchir.

" Oui avec le Mur et les Marcheurs Blancs sur le point d'arriver. On voit comme tout se passe bien pour la famille Stark. Régente du Nord m'a l'air une excellente idée. "

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

" Je pense qu'on est bien là où on est. "

" Je pense aussi. " Répondit Regina, un sourire toujours présent sur ces lèvres.

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'elles continuaient de se regarder.

" Bien, je pense que je vais y aller... Je... Je vais dire au revoir à Henry. "

Regina hocha la tête et regarda la blonde monter les escaliers pour saluer leurs fils. Elle attendit le shérif près de la porte.

" Merci pour la soirée. Le repas était délicieux, j'aimerais savoir aussi bien cuisiner que toi. "

" Ne dit pas ça, tu es une bien meilleure cuisinière que je ne pensais. Meilleure que ta mère en tout cas. "

Elles se sourirent puis Emma enfila sa célèbre veste en cuir rouge avant de partir. Alors que le maire allait fermer la porte elle vit le shérif qui se retournait pour lui parler.

" Tu sais je le pensais. "

" Quoi ? "

" Que es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu. "

Ne s'attendant pas cela, et surtout pas avec autant de sincérité, Regina se mit à rougir. Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre à l'autre femme.

" Je... Hum... Merci. "

Emma lui sourit une dernière fois et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa voiture. Regina ferma la porte une bonne minute après le départ de la blonde, son cœur battant encore plus vite que la normale.

Le lendemain une fois qu'elle eut déposée Henry à l'école elle partie voir Tink. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec enthousiasme et elles parlèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Regina ne lui explique réellement sa venue.

" Dimanche dernier j'ai mangé chez Emma et après on a regardé Game of Trones ensemble. "

La fée écoutait religieusement son amie.

" A un moment elle m'a dit que l'actrice qui faisait Margaery était une femme les plus sensuelles de la planète. "

" Sur ce coup là, elle a pas vraiment tord. "

Regina se mordit la lèvre en sentait qu'elle était beaucoup moins contrariée quand c'était Tink qui le disait.

" Et après elle m'a dit que j'étais je cite ' la plus belles d'entres toutes. ' "

Comprenant la référence au Disney, Tink se mit à rire mais s'arrêta soudainement en voyant que son amie était toujours sérieuse.

" Oh, c'est drôle Regina. Je sais que ce dessin animé est un peu simpliste mais quand même. "

" Oui je sais, c'est pas ça le problème. "

" Ah ? "

" Hier, j'ai invité Emma à venir manger et regarder l'épisode chez moi. Et en partant elle m'a dit qu'elle le pensait, elle m'a dit que j'étais la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vu. "

" Wahou. " Murmura la fée.

Cette dernière regarda la brune et vit qu'elle semblait perturbée.

" Regina ? "

" Pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ? "

" Euh, surement parce qu'elle le pensait. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir mais tu es une très belle femme Regina. "

" Ça fait pas le même effet que quand c'est elle qui le dit. "

" Merci pour moi. " Répondit la blonde, faussement vexée.

Le maire eut un petit rire.

" De quelle façon elle te la dit ? Es ce que c'était de façon entièrement platonique ? "

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle sut pas réellement quoi dire.

" Regina, la vrai question c'est : es ce que tu avais envie qu'elle te le dise d'une façon platonique ? "

La brune la regarda inquiète et mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

" Non. "

" Wahou, ok. Honnêtement je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surprise. "

" Quoi ? "

" Depuis que je la connais on peut dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et ça ressemblait pas à une relation platonique. "

Regina se leva inquiète sachant que son amie avait raison.

" Regina, c'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le d'avoir un béguin. Emma est aussi une belle femme, personne ne peut t'en vouloir. "

Le maire se tourna vers Tink sérieusement.

" Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne pense pas que se soit un simple béguin. "

" Oh. "

Regina s'assit lourdement aux côtés de son amie.

" Dans quelle merde je me suis foutue encore. "

Tink ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air dépitée de son amie, mais surtout en l'entendant jurer ainsi. Oui, c'était définitivement plus qu'un simple béguin.

XXX

Emma se trouvait dans son bureau au poste de police attendant Regina. La brune devait venir chercher le livre d'histoire qu'Henry avait oublié dans leur appartement. Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de talons dans le couloir elle sourit, sachant qu'ils allaient apporter le maire. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours, ce qui était un temps étrangement long. Le shérif se demandait même si l'autre femme n'avait pas chercher à l'éviter.

Regina arriva dans son bureau, vêtu d'une robe bleu absolument magnifique et Emma du faire de son mieux pour reporter son attention sur le visage du maire et non son corps.

" Shérif. " La salua-t-elle.

" Madame le Maire. " Répondit la blonde en souriant.

Emma pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, la posture de la brune était beaucoup trop tendue.

" Le livre ? " Demanda Regina.

" Oh oui ! Le voilà. "

Regina prit le livre, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher la main de l'autre femme.

" Merci... Je te laisse à tes dossiers. "

Après un dernier signe de tête le maire commença à partir. Emma fronça les sourcils et se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

" Regina attend ! " Dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux au contact, mais la blonde ne la lâcha pas dessuite.

" Es ce que ça va ? "

" Oui. Bien sûr pourquoi pas ? "

" Tu sembles... Es ce que c'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dit dimanche ? "

Regina mit le livre d'histoire de leur fils contre son torse et le maintenit dans ses bras croisées, laissant penser à une position défensive.

" Non pas du tout. "

C'était un des pires mensonges qu'elle ait jamais dit même un enfant de trois ans aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Le sachant très bien, Regina se maudit elle même. Emma regarda la femme en face d'elle, elle semblait tellement vulnérable à cet instant mais elle n'en avait jamais était plus belle. Elle savait que c'était surement de la folie, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de combler l'espace entre elles. Elle vit la respiration de Regina s'accélérer mais elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Prenant cela comme un signe d'encouragement Emma posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

Regina serra le livre qu'elle tenait contre elle puis se laissa submergée par le baiser. Elle sentait le sang qui battait dans ses oreilles et des papillons dans le ventre. Cependant elle reprit conscience lorsqu'elles durent se séparer pour respirer. Elle se rendit compte qu'à un moment le livre d'histoire était tombé entre elles et qu'elle avait poser ses mains sur les avant bras d'Emma. Soudain elle comprit ce qu'elles venaient de faire et paniqua. Elle recula du corps de la blonde, obligeant cette dernière à retirer ses bras d'autour de sa taille et ramassa le livre avant de disparaître grâce à la magie.

Emma regarda en grimaçant le nuage violet dans le poste et se demanda si elle ne venait pas de commettre une erreur. Pourtant la brune avait bien retourné son baiser... La blonde soupira et décida de partir patrouiller dans la ville pour se changer les idées après le baiser le plus intense de sa vie.

Regina apparu dans sa maison complètement paniquée. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle vit qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient après avoir posé le livre de son fils sur la table. Henry... Elle regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle aille le chercher à l'école, mais elle avait laissé sa voiture devant le poste de police... La brune pria pour qu'Emma ne l'attende pas là bas. Heureusement pour elle ce fut pas le cas, elle partit donc chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école.

XXX

" Il est froid maintenant. "

" Hein ? "

Regina leva les yeux vers Henry qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Ce dernier regardait la tasse de thé qu'elle avait entre les mains, qui était effectivement presque froide.

" Ça doit faire deux minutes que je suis là et tu n'as pas bougé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

La brune sourit à son fils, parfois oubliant qu'il avait grandit.

" Tout va bien. "

Henry la regarda en levant un sourcil, lui ressemblant étrangement.

" Je pensais à... quelqu'un... " Répondit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Son fils vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

" Quelqu'un comme... Quelqu'un ? "

Regina se mit à rire mais hocha la tête.

" Oh. " Répondit Henry.

Cette fois ci elle fronça les sourcils, perdant son sourire devant l'air déçut de son fils.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle le cœur battant.

" C'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé. "

" Pourquoi ? Tu ne pense pas que j'ai aussi le droit de... "

" Non non c'est pas ça. Je veux que tu sois heureuse maman. Je le veux vraiment. "

Regina regarda son fils, un peu perdue.

" Mais ? "

" Mais j'aimais bien notre petite famille, tu sais Emma toi et moi. "

Le yeux de la brune se mirent à briller et elle s'agita mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Henry allait continuer à parler lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Dans sa tête tout alla très vite : les repas qui étaient de plus en plus fréquent, le rapprochement de ses mères, la fois où il avait entendu Ruby parler avec Belle d'elles...

" Attend, c'est Emma ? " Demanda-t-il surpris.

Sa mère se mit à rougir à nouveau.

" Henry... "

" C'est Emma ! " Répéta-t-il en souriant.

Regina se massa les tempes se demandant comment elle en était venue à dire à son fils qu'elle avait des vues sur son autre mère.

" Ecoute Henry, je.. euh. "

Elle était foutue. Henry se mit à rire.

" C'est pas drôle ! " Lui dit sa mère de façon assez puérile.

" Un peu quand même, mon arbre généalogique devient juste encore plus compliqué. "

Regina lui sourit.

" Ça ne te dérangerai pas ? "

" Avoir mes deux mamans avec moi ? Au contraire... "

" Et si on se dispute, si ça marche pas... "

" Je ne pense pas que ça pourrait être pire que les premiers mois où Emma était ici. "

La brune soupira, sachant qu'il avait raison.

" Donc... Vous êtes ensemble ? " Demanda Henry.

" Non. "

" Oh. " Répondit-il déçut. " Mais toi tu aimerais pas vrai ? Parce que je suis sûr qu'Emma est totalement pour. "

" Oui, je pense aussi. "

" Alors pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble ? "

" C'est pas si simple... "

" Tu es heureuse quand tu es avec elle ? "

" Oui. " Dit-elle sans hésitation.

" Voila, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. "

Regina regarda son fils, comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait peur de tout gâcher à nouveau ? Qu'elle avait peur de souffrir ?

" Promet moi que cette conversation restera entre nous. "

" Mais... "

" Henry ! Promet le moi. "

" D'accord, je le promet. " Grommela-t-il.

La brune hocha la tête.

" Bien. "

" Es ce que ça veut dire que tu abandonnes ? " Demanda timidement Henry.

" Non, mais j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. "

XXX

Dimanche soir Emma ouvrit la porte à Regina qui lui amenait Henry. Le garçon salua rapidement sa mère blonde et partie dans sa chambre, laissant délibérément les deux femme seules. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le baiser dans le poste de police.

" Salut. " Commença doucement le shérif.

" Salut. "

Emma regarda tendrement la brune, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle voulait lui parler, s'excuser de lui avoir fait peur, d'être aller trop vite ou d'avoir mal interprétée les signes.

" Ça sent bon. " Dit Regina en lançant un regard vers la cuisine.

La blonde lui sourit.

" Merci. Tu veux rester ? "

" Avec plaisir. "

Emma sentit son cœur battre à vive allure en se déplaçant pour laisser le maire rentrer.

" Regina je... "

" Maman ! Tu restes manger ? " Demanda Henry qui arrivait dans dans la pièce en souriant.

" Oui. "

" Génial. " S'exclama-t-il.

Le repas se passa assez calmement, mais c'était légèrement différent des fois précédentes. Surement parce que tout le monde avait conscience ce qu'il pouvait se passer même si Emma n'était pas au courant que son fils savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Regina. Le jeune homme passa d'ailleurs son repas à essayer de les analyser mais il ne pu rien en tirer. Cependant il décida de les laisser seules dès la première occasion.

" Je vais dans ma chambre votre série va pas tarder à commencer. "

Regina fit les gros à son fils qui ne dissimulait pas sa joie. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé faisant face à la télévision et regardèrent l'épisode en silence, faisant de simples commentaires par ci, par là.

" Wahou. " S'exclama Emma à la fin de l'épisode. " C'était intense ce discours. "

" Ouais. " Lui répondit Regina. " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Shae retourne sa veste. "

" C'était horrible pour lui. Il est amoureux d'elle. "

La blonde porta son attention complète à la femme assise à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lui parler de ce baiser ou faire comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Mais si Regina avait accepté de manger avec eux cela voulais quand même dire quelque chose non ?

" Trahi par la femme qu'il aime... " Dit la brune.

Emma lui prit délicatement la main, ayant l'intuition que Regina ne parlait plus de la série.

" Je ne te ferais jamais ça. "

Le shérif attendait maintenant la réponse du maire le cœur battant. Elle sentit Regina lacer leurs doigts.

" J'espère. "

La respiration courte Emma s'approcha doucement de l'autre femme.

" S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas cette fois. " Lui murmura-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes sur le canapé lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le couloir. Regina se détacha d'Emma en riant.

" Henry !" Appela-t-elle.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils mais la brune appela leurs fils à nouveau. Ce dernier arriva dans le salon affichant un mélange de fierté et embarrassé.

" Qu'es ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait d'écouter aux portes ? " Demanda le maire.

" Quoi ? " S'exclama Emma à son fils. " Qu'es ce que tu as entendu ? "

Henry haussa les épaules en souriant.

" Je voulais juste voir si j'étais de bon conseil. " Répondit-il à sa mère brune.

" Quoi ?" Dit à nouveau la blonde en se tournant vers Regina.

" Tu te répètes ma chère."

" Non, non attend. Henry savait, il savait pour nous ? "

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

" Maman, tu es si naïve parfois. "

Regina eut envie de le réprimander mais Emma se leva en jetant ses mains en l'air.

" Ok c'est un complot contre moi là. "

" Emma, ne dramatise pas. On est pas dans Game of Thrones ! Et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé un premier. "

La blonde grogna une réponse mais elle savait que c'était vrai.

" Oui, bien. Bon. "

Regina et Henry se regardèrent en souriant.

" J'ai juste surpris maman en train de penser à toi et je lui ait dit que je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Et si c'était avec toi, c'était encore mieux. "

" Comment tu sais quand elle pense à moi ? " Demanda Emma en voyant la brune rougir.

" Elle est pas si bonne menteuse qu'elle pense. " Répondit Henry en souriant.

" Je suis toujours là je vous signale. "

Ils se mirent tous à rire ensemble et Emma se rassit aux côtés de Regina. Elles se regardèrent tendrement et soudain Henry sentit qu'il était de trop.

" Ok. Je crois que je vais vous laisser. "

Ses mères se mirent à rougir.

" Oui, tu devrais te coucher bientôt car demain il y a école. " Annonça Regina.

Henry fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et dit bonsoir à ses mères.

" Je devrais y aller aussi. " Dit Regina une fois qu'il était parti.

" Ouais. Il se fait tard. "

Elles se sourirent et la brune se leva. Une fois qu'elle eut mit son manteau elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

" Bien. Merci pour la soirée Emma. "

Cette dernière lui sourit et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.

" Hum. Merci à toi. "

Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes et Regina crut qu'elle ne partirait jamais, mais Emma finit par s'écarter.

" A demain. "

" A demain. "

XXX

Regina était allongée dans son lit, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il se passait avec Emma, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet et vit que la blonde de ses pensées lui avait envoyé un message.

_" Tu crois qu'on est des Lannister ? "_

_" Pourquoi ? "_

_" Parce que tu es censée être la belle mère de ma mère... Une romance dans la famille. "_

_" Un Lannister paie toujours ces dettes, si je me souviens bien et j'ai arrêté ma vendetta contre ta mère. "_

_" Bien vu. Des Targaryen alors ? "_

_" Tu dis ça parce que tu veux un dragon. "_

_" Tu as totalement raison... Je nous imagine bien chevauchant un dragon dans les rue de Storybrooke ^^ "_

Regina regardait son écran de portable et savait que son sourire n'allait pas la quitter d'un moment.

Fin.


End file.
